The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe jig for bringing an ultrasonic jig into contact with a surface of an object to be examined, so as to perform efficient ultrasonic transmission and reception.
It is generally important for an ultrasonic flaw or thickness detection probe to effectively emit an ultrasonic beam into the object and effectively detect an echo wave from the interior of the object.
A probe 1 comprises a rectangular prism or a cylinder shown in FIG. 1. An ultrasonic generation or detection surface of a conventional ultrasonic generation or detection element (e.g., a magnetostrictive element, or an electric-mechanical vibration conversion system using an electrostrictive or piezoelectric element) is mounted at the lower end portion of the probe. This surface is brought into tight contact with and parallel to the surface of an object 2. The probe is then pressed at an optimal pressure.
In conventional ultrasonic inspection, an operator presses the probe on the surface of the object by his hand. However, manual pressure control is very difficult and errors often occur.